Valentine Laughter
by WritingPen
Summary: Shorty One-shoot about Lily and James, their sixth year. Don't ask me why James are in the school library, looking for fiction. Ask him. Or... ask him after that laughing fit. LE/JP love and laughter!


**J.K. Rowling wouldnt like if I told all of you that this was all my story, and I owned Harry Potter and Hogwarts. No, I would never have let Fred die!**

**That's a fact. **

**I can't be the only one reading books. But I must know for sure, so send me a review and tell me that I'm not alone reading books!  
If you weren't reading books, this is the wrong site for you. This is a site for fanfiction, not Fanart, or some kind of site for games. Or poker.**

**I've hold you up long enough, enjoy!**

* * *

I can't be the only one that hates Valentines Day. That's a fact.

Some people likes Valentines Day. That's a fact too.

I don't really care, as long as I'm far away from Potter.

Uh-oh. I'm not.

"Oh, hi. Good morning." he stammered, obviously not expecting me here.

"Good morning, Potter. I didn't knew that you knew about this part of the library." I answered, simply.

"And I didn't knew you read fiction." he answered me.

"How do you know that this is the fiction part?"

"Uhm… I'm obsessed with good fiction?" Potter blushed, and I looked weird at him.

Potter didn't read books. He didn't even do his schoolwork.

"Have you read Septimus Heap books? By Angie Sage" he suddenly asked.

"Oh, yes, I lo- wait, how do you know about them?"

"I've read all of them twice." he said simply, and started to look over the books.

He barely read the title of them in the first and second shelf, but then he smiled and took out a book. The Clan of the Cave Bear, written by Jean M Auel.

"I think I'll take this. It was a long time ago I read it. Happy Valentines Day." he finally said, and walked out of the room by bookshelves.

It took me a half minute to understand that this was the puzzle bit missing. He was perfect for me, just as my dream prince, but he had missed something, the last bit of a puzzle. And I had it in my hand. I was just going to rush after him, but I ran into something. Him.

"I totally forgot, I didn't came here just for the book." James said, and then he simply kissed me. I lost my breath and control for a moment, and when I found the control again, it just told me to kiss back. As the arrogant prat Potter is, he broke apart just then, and left.

The rest of the day I was lost in thoughts, and barely noticed that Potter stared at me in every class. My friends took me to the hospital wing, and I didn't said anything against them, although I really hate the hospital wing (why I hate it, is another story) and just nodded airily when Madame Pomfrey told my friends that everything was just alright, I would get over it.

Right then I hoped that I'd never get over it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

On my way from dinner, I smashed into something. Him.

I just stared at him for a few seconds.

"Do you hate me?" he asked.

I don't know why, but I felt like I couldn't talk until I had kissed him. I couldn't even shake my head, I was hypnotized my him.

He turned, and went away.

And I just stood there. And because of that I hated my self.

OoOoO

It was almost midnight, and the fire was starting to burn out, but I didn't care.

The common room was empty, just me and the fire, and my book. Love and prejudice, my favourite that I always read when I was sad, or in love. This time it was both, mostly in love but sad.

I read the chapter where everything ends up fine, for the fifth time.

Someone was watching me.

"Please, leave me alone." I sighed, almost sure it was Mary or Marlene.

"Okay." James said simply, making me jump.

"No, wait!" I burst out.

"Why? You hates me, so let me go. Please." he looked away.

"In two seconds, you turned my world up side down. I'm not letting you go unpunished."

He just stood there, and slowly turned around.

"Do whatever you want, then. I do not intend to wake everybody up."

That was too much for me to handle. I rushed up, and taken by surprise he fell. We both fell down at the floor, and soon we lay there kissing.

"Prongs, what was that noise? It sounded like something fell-" someone said.

"Must have been Evans, I haven't done anything." James glared at me, holding him self from laughter.

Remus and Sirius stared at us, making me laugh uncontrollable. James still made his best not to laugh, but it was hard.

"If you hear another thud, it must be your jaws. Sirius, I bet I could stuff in the Womping Willow into your mouth and you wouldn't notice."

Remus and Sirius looked weird at each other, and James gave up and started to laugh.

Ten minutes later we still lay on the floor laughing, with my friends staring at us too.

"Shall we get them to Madame Pomfrey?" Mary asked, staring at us.

"I've never heard of some medicine against laughing fits. And my mum's a healer." Marlene answered.

"Why are they laughing anyway?" Sirius asked, shaking his head as he looked at James.

"They must be on drugs. Or drunk." Remus suggested.

"Lily never gets drunk." Marlene corrected him.

"And James doesn't act like that when he's drunk. Well, I've never seen him at drugs, but I don't think they're on drugs. Or drunk." Sirius said.

"Then how come they are laughing together over nothing?"

"I wonders how it comes they lay on the floor _kissing_ when we came." Remus said, making Mary and Marlene stare at him.

"You didn't told us that! Oh my god, what have happened to her?"

"Can you see that bump on Lily's head? She must've been hit by something."

"I got it when we fell!" I screamed from the floor, making James laugh even harder, and trying to apologize between the laughter. I just rolled over to him, and we kept laughing, and laughing, and laughing.

Ever since I and James always are kissing each other five minutes 'til midnight at Valentines Day, and then we rolls on the floor laughing. Laughing over nothing and everything.

This year, our son, Harry, has joined us. He laughs even longer than us, and are bright awake at midnight, only to laugh with us. Then he fells asleep, mostly on the carpet, when we've calmed down, and the day after he is brighter than the sun. We should do this more often, really.

* * *

**Tadaaa! **

**I can't be the only one loving Reviews. That's a fact.**

**What'ya think?  
Oi, stop flying around my computer screen, you stupid fly! I'll kill you, I swear, I will! Just not... on the computer screen.**

**Happy Valentines! (Haha, when I'm writing this it's the 29 August! You stupid fly, get over here! NOW!)**

**Why they are laughing in the story? Uhm, I'm in a weird mood. I'm happy, and wants to laugh, but I haven't energy enough. So, I'm writing instead.  
Not very good though...**

**Byee!  
Always Yours; Willywillma**

**(Ha, you stupid fly! I got you half dead! Ow, Sorry Computer Screen, did it hurt much?)**


End file.
